thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Cabot Narrations
The Jungle Book (1967) (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of The Jungle Book. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear the jungle bird call like this… Let's begin now."'' *''"It was many years ago when I, Bagheera the panther, found a little lost Mancub. He was alone and unprotected in the jungle of India. So I took the small boy to a nearby family of wolves I knew. As I had hoped, the mother wolf felt sorry for the Mancub."'' *''"That is how ltitle Mowgli the Mancub, came to be brought up by jungle animals. He was a favorite with all the wolf cubs of the pack. They treated him just like a brother wolf."'' *''"Mowgli even made friends with the elephants and often marched in their Elephant Patrol. He loved living in the jungle. Although Mowgli did not know it, I would often watch him from a distance to make sure he was safe. You see, the jungle also holds many dangers."'' *''"There was the crafty Kaa, who smacked his forked tongue at the sight of a "DE-LI-CI-OUS" Mancub. I shudder to think how that tricky snake almost hypnotized Mowgli right into his greedy coils. Luckily, Mowgli called for help and I arrived in time to save him."'' *''"But Mowgli's real enemy was the fierce tiger, Shere Khan. Shere Khan hated all men and had sworn to kill the Mancub. The tiger did not want to take a chance that the boy would grow up and become another hunter with a gun."'' *''"It was then that I spoke to Rama, Mowgli's wolf father. Rama had known this day would come, and he sadly agreed to let me take Mowgli to the safety of the man village."'' *''"The problem now was convincing Mowgli. While we were on one of our many walks into the jungle, I told Mowgli the bad news and Mowgli stormed off deep into the jungle."'' *''"I knew the Mancub would have to learn about the ways of the jungle for himself, so I let him go. But I followed close behind to see that he stayed out of trouble. Unfortunately, who should the Mancub meet first but that happy-go-lucky jungle bear, Baloo. Mowgli listened eagerly as Baloo sang to him about the simple, carefree life of a bear. I had to step in."'' *"Our discussion was cut short when a band of monkeys grabbed Mowgli and whisked him up into the tree tops." *''"Soon Mowgli was face-to-face with King Louie."'' *''"It looked like Baloo and I had arrived just in time."'' *''"Baloo took some leaves and a coconut shell and disguised himself as a monkey. Then he sang and danced with King Louie, while I found Mowgli. But the disguise didn't fool Louie for long. In the wild chase that followed, Baloo bumped into a shaky old stone pillar, and the ancient temple walls came crashing down around the monkeys. That gave us a chance to escape."'' *''"Now Baloo agreed with me that Mowgli must go back to the man village. But Mowgli still couldn't understand. Mowgli shook his head, turned and sadly walked away. This was just the opportunity Shere Khan had been waiting for."'' *''"The tiger, who must have been following us for some time, saw the Mancub alone and leaped out at Mowgli. But the mighty Shere Khan fell with a thud a few inches away from the boy. Baloo had grabbed Shere Khan's tail at the last moment."'' *''"Shere Khan roared fiercely and lashed about, trying to get at Baloo. As long as the bear hung on tightly to Shere Khan's tail, he was safe from the tiger's razor-sharp teeth. But then, Shere Khan cracked his big tail like a mighty whip and whirled Baloo to the ground."'' *''"Suddenly, a storm came up. A lightning bolt flashed to earth and set a nearby tree afire. Mowgli saw a way to save Baloo––the one thing Shere Khan feared was fire."'' *''"Mowgli took a burning branch in his hand and ran toward the tiger. The fire frightened Shere Khan so much that he ran off like a scared kitten. Baloo sighed in relief."'' *''"Mowgli was still convinced that he would never leave the jungle for any reason. But just then, he saw something he had never seen before. It was a girl. She was getting water at a pool, just outside the man village. Mowgli was enchanted. He had never seen another human before. Mowgli crept closer to the girl until she could see him, too. She dropped her water jug and Mowgli stepped in to help her carry it back to her village. I was pleased with the way things had turned out. And home he went!"''